


10x6

by Ride4812



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride4812/pseuds/Ride4812
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	10x6

Mickey exhaled into the kiss as Ian yanked him in impossibly close. Gone was the anxiety about the cartel, the stupid arguments in prison, the rest of the world. As they they kissed in the center of a room that had been more of a home to Mickey than anywhere he’d ever lived, he let his tension go. It was easy to be at ease while Ian was holding him. He spent his entire life pushing against his need for comfort, but Mickey couldn’t deny how good it felt to be enveloped by strong, loving arms, held close by someone who knew him for who he was—every flaw and fact. He wasn’t alone anymore. He wouldn’t be again. And he was free. With Ian. It felt like a dream, one that was a long time in the making. 

“I missed you,” Ian murmured, nibbling on Mickey’s lower lip. 

“Missed you, too,” Mickey replied. It was an understatement. In the grand scheme of their relationship a week away from one another was nothing, but it didn’t feel that way to Mickey. Being in their cell without Ian had done plenty to fuck with his head, memories drifting back of the dark days when he was by himself behind bars and Ian wasn’t while he was beyond them. He didn’t know if he could do it again, survive the distance in both miles and emotion. And to Mickey’s surprise, the two visits Ian had managed during their week apart had made things worse. Every time Mickey watched Ian leave, another ounce of hope walked away with him. Ian had promised he would visit for as long as Mickey was on the inside, but Mickey wanted more. He wanted what they had as they kissed, and he got it. The warden didn’t know just how compassionate the release was.

“I can’t believe you’re here. How are you here?” Ian laughed. His face fell as he tenderly trailed his fingers over the cut above Mickey’s eyebrow. “Is this from the window? Why’d you bust your head through it?”

“To get in,” Mickey snarked at the dumb fucking question. 

Ian sighed. “We should get it cleaned up. I don’t want it to get infected.”

“This is really the last shit you gotta worry about right now,” Mickey chided, knocking his boyfriend’s hand away. He didn’t want to mention the medical waste or the way he’d thrown himself out of a bus. He wanted to have Ian inside of him. 

“What do I gotta worry about, then?” Ian flirted, very readily catching the drift. He shook head in disbelief as he slid Mickey’s jacket off of his shoulders. “You’re really here, huh?”

Mickey smirked. “You can touch me and make sure I’m real if you wanna.” 

It was on. 

They undressed each other with the sloppy frenzy a week without feeling whole deserved. Mickey needed the void filled and he knew that his boyfriend was eager to be exactly what he needed—inside and outside of the bedroom. Ian’s renewed commitment reminded Mickey of the kid he didn’t appreciate enough at the time, that he couldn’t embrace like he did after the years passed and complicated everything. 

It had been so long since Mickey was naked with Ian. They’d fucked a lot in prison but that was with pulled down boxer shorts and as little skin showing as possible. It was wild to stand back and survey every muscle that had developed under Ian’s pale skin while they had nothing to do but workout in the joint. 

“Goddamn, Gallagher,” Mickey muttered, running his hands over every defined cut. He loved seeing all of him, each freckle and dip. 

“Gonna make you say that again,” Ian promised, dropping to his knees with a big fat smile on his pretty fucking face. 

Mickey wanted to tell him to stop, that he was dying to suck his dick, but he stopped as soon as Ian took Mickey’s cock into his mouth. It felt good...really good. Tangling his fingers in red hair, Mickey peered down as Ian went to work, hollowing his cheeks and loosening his throat. He underestimated how much he liked getting head and his skilled Ian was at giving it. Things had been rushed for so long, it was nice to settle into a less frenetic pace. And Ian was certainly taking his time, licking Mickey like he was a melting ice cream cone, making him drip in the process. 

After what must have been the longest blowjob Mickey had ever gotten, Ian ordered Mickey to, “bend over the bed” and “stick that ass up.”

Doing as he was told; Mickey rested his elbows on the mattress and presented his needy ass to an even more needy Ian. 

“Look at you,” Ian crooned, giving one of Mickey’s cheeks a hard spank. He grasped the fat and gave it a shake before giving him another smack. “So hot, Mick.”

Ian didn’t waste any time spreading him apart and burying his face between Mickey’s mounds. He ate Mickey like he was starving, and Mickey willed his legs to stop shaking as he received the grade-A rimming. Just when he thought Ian was going to stop and shove his dick in, the redhead changed it up with another way to open him up. From his tongue to his fingers, Ian was committed to devouring him and enjoying the fuck out of himself as he did. 

“You gotta fuck me,” Mickey said, tugging his dick as the room started to spin. The amount of pleasure he was experiencing was overwhelming, and he needed to Ian to lay it down and anchor him back to Earth. He grabbed Ian’s wrist as he reached for Vaseline. “I’m good.”

“I can feel that,” Ian chuckled, “but I’m going to go really hard and I don’t want you to tear.”

Mickey’s eyes grew wide at the declaration. “Well then lube me the fuck up, bitch,” he decided, game to see what his boyfriend was ready to bring. 

And just as he’d expected, Ian didn’t disappoint, fucking him more athletically than he had in years. They’d had to be quiet in prison, but they weren’t constrained in the freedom of their old room. From the consistent slapping of Ian’s balls hitting Mickey’s ass to the feral moans tumbling from their mouths, it was a cacophony of sex sounds that turned Mickey on almost as much as the look of love Ian was giving him once he flipped Mickey onto his back so they could eye fuck each other just as hard.

“I love you so much,” Ian promised, slowing his rhythm in order to lean down and slide his tongue into Mickey’s mouth. 

They continued to kiss as Mickey grunted softly at the depth of the penetration. The wild fucking had given way to the most sensual shit Mickey had ever experienced and if he wasn’t being impaled by a nine-inch rod he would’ve thought he was dreaming. 

“I love you, too,” Mickey said, digging his fingernails into Ian’s broad back. “Gonna make me cum if you keep hitting it like this.”

Grinning, Ian rooted into him, dropping his hand to Mickey’s cock so he could bring him over the edge. 

They kept their eyes locked as they shot their loads in unison, checking each other’s cues for the right time to blow. Cuddling into Mickey, Ian kept their bodies connected as they held on tight. Mickey know neither of them were going anywhere again, but he relished in the way Ian enveloped him, suffocated him. 

“We can do this all the time,” Ian whispered, giving Mickey’s collarbone a sweet kiss. 

“We fucked a lot in prison,” Mickey reminded, rubbing Ian’s back. 

“No, this...” Ian corrected. “Lay here like this.”

Mickey smiled. He wanted to lay there like that forever.


End file.
